parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6
Here is part six of Paul Young and Paul Young 65s Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *(Inside Skull Rock, King Koopa holds Rosalina in chains on an anchor) *King Koopa: Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Mario Pan, and I shall set you free. *Princess Rosalina: No, I won't. *Mario: (whispers angrily) You dog! *Princess Peach: Poor Princess Rosalina! *King Koopa: Am I not a man of me word, Lackeys? *Bowser Jr: Uh, yes. Always your rottenness. (crosses his fingers behind his back) *King Koopa: You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in, and then it will be too late. *Princess Rosalina: I said: No. *Mario: (whispering) I'll show that old codfish. Stay here, Peach. And watch the fun! (leaves) *Princess Peach: Fun? *King Koopa: Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. *Princess Rosalina: What?! Oh no, you don't! *King Koopa: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, ROSALINA! *Mario: (imitaing an Indian spirit) Indian, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak! Beware, Koopa! Beware! (echoes) *King Koopa: Did you hear that, boys? *Princess Rosalina: Yes, and do you think it's an spirit? Yes, it is. *Bowser Jr: It's an evil spirit, Captain. And I don't like this! *King Koopa: Stand by, son, while I take a look around. (takes out his red lightsaber and ignites it) Spirit of the great sea water, is it? (starts searching the cave for Mario, who runs away and hides at the top) *Mario: Pst! (whispers) Peach! Watch this! (takes off his hat and speaks into it to iminate King Koopa's voice) Mr. Lackey? *Bowser Jr: Ah, yes, Captain? *Mario: (in King Koopa's voice) Release the princess and take her back to her people. *Bowser Jr: Aye-aye, sir! Release the princess....But, but, daddy.... *Mario: (in King Koopa's voice) Those are the orders, sonny! *Bowser Jr: Aye-aye, sir! (Mario and Peach giggle. Outside the cave, Bowser sees that Bowser Jr, with Rosalina on the boat, is taking her back to the village) *Bowser Jr: King Koopa is coming to his senses again! *King Koopa: Odd's fish! *Bowser Jr: I told him all along you townspeople wouldn't betray Mario Pan *King Koopa: And just what do you think you are doing, son? *Bowser Jr: Just what you told us, daddy, carrying out your orders. *King Koopa: My orders? *Bowser Jr: Why, yes, captain. Didn't you just say to go.... *King Koopa: (shoves the boat back into Skull Rock) PUT HER BACK! You blithering idiot! (to himself) My orders? Of all the bumbling.... *Mario: (in King Koopa's voice) Son! Just excatly what do you think you are doing? (King Koopa hears it, smirks at it, and goes to investigate) *Bowser Jr: (sets Rosalina on top of the water's surface) Putting her back like you said, Daddy. *Mario: (Still in King Koopa's voice) I said nothing of the sort. *Bowser Jr: But Daddy, didn't you just say.... *Mario: (in King Koopa's voice) For the last time, son. Take Princess Rosalina back to her people. UNDERSTAND?!!!!!! (The echoes of the shout send stones from Skull Rock falling into the sea) *Bowser Jr: Aye-aye, daddy! *Mario: (still in King Koopa's voice) Oh, and one more thing: when you return to the ship, the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum. (as King Koopa climbs up toward Mario, he raises his hook and attempts to hit Mario, but misses when Mario jumps off) *Princess Peach: Oh no! Mario, look out! *Mario: What?! (turns around and screams in Agent Ed's voice) Aaaaghhh! (flees, taking his hat with his him) *King Koopa: Surprise, Mario Pan! *Bowser Jr: Why, it's Mario Pan! (Peach is relieved) *Princess Peach: Oh, thank heavens. *King Koopa: Scurvy brat! *Mario: Thank you, Captain. *King Koopa: Come down, boy, if you are the taste for cold steel! *Mario: Watch this, Peach. *Princess Peach: Oh, Mario, do be careful! (Mario obeys and flies all around King Koopa, takes the gun, gives it to Bowser Jr, and continues to fly) *Mario: Try your luck, Lackey? *Bowser Koopa: Let him have it! Well, come on, you idiots! Blast him! *Mario: Right here, Bowser Jr! *Bowser Koopa: Hold it, you fool. No, son. Wait, please. No, don't shoot me. (Bowser Jr pulls the trigger and fires, misses Mario, and hits King Koopa instead, before the Captain falls down and drops his lightsaber, which switches off) *Bowser Jr: Captain? (drops the gun in the water) *Princess Peach: Oh, how dreadful! *Mario: (holding King Koopa's crown toward his chest) What a pity, Bowser Jr. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. (King Koopa, having survived the fall, grabbed and ignited his red lightsaber, reappears and is about to kill Mario in the back) *Bowser Jr: Father! (King Koopa stops) *Mario: In the back, King Koopa? *King Koopa: I don't know if I would go that far. (Mario tosses King Koopa his hat back until King Koopa puts his hat back on) *Mario: Time for a sword fight? (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *King Koopa: How acceptable. (A furious battle begins. When the air hums, the sparks fly, while Mario and King Koopa's lightsabers swing and clash into each other) Your powers are not strong enough, Mario. (Peach runs away, ducks, and hides in a barrel, with her teeth chattering, and eyes wattering) *Bowser Jr: Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! *King Koopa: Your skills are no match for me. (he and Mario use the force and force throw each other) I know your tricks. (Finally, as Mario controls his anger against King Koopa, the two walk off a cliff, only with Mario flying) I got you this time, Pan. (sees that he's standing in the air, drops his lightsaber, screams, and uses his hook to hang on to the edge.) *Mario: Well, well! A codfish on a hook! *King Koopa: (angrily) I'll get you for this, Mario, if it's the last thing I do! (Then Mario hears some tick-tock noises) *Mario: I say, captain! Do you hear something? *King Koopa: No. No! (The Were Rabbit shows up and jumps out at King Koopa) No! (The Were Rabbit snaps off his coat and eats it) *Mario: Say, Were Rabbit, do you like codfish? *Were Rabbit: You bet, buddy. *Mario: You do? *Were Rabbit: Yes. *Princess Peach: Oh, Mario, no! How could you? (Then Were Rabbit grabs ahold of King Koopa's pants pulls them down, revealing his underwear. He pulls them back up, but realizes that his hook is slipping off of the edge of the cliff) No! (falls into Were Rabbit's mouth, and as they splash underwater, Were Rabbit pops back above the water, with King Koopa popping out of his mouth) Son! *Bowser Jr: D-D-Don't go away, father. Now stay right there now, sir. I'll save you, Dad. (gets in the row boat. King Koopa tries to keep Were Rabbit's jaws open with his feet, until they snap at them) *King Koopa: SON! SON! (falls back into the jaws and tries to get out of Were Rabbit's mouth, until Were Rabbit bites and snaps off his shoe, causing King Koopa to scream and fall back into Were Rabbit's mouth without being swallowed. As Bowser Jr paddles real fast, Were Rabbit smacks King Koopa with his tail on his hand) Yeousch! (Were Rabbit snaps at King Koopa, chases him under the water, and catches him on his snout) *Bowser Jr: Daddy! Daddy! *King Koopa: (jumps off of Were Rabbit, but instead of making it back in the rowboat, he then jumps back into Were Rabbit's mouth) Son! Son! *Bowser Jr: Give him back! (hits Were Rabbit on the mouth with the paddle. King Koopa, popping out of the mouth, bumps his head on the paddle. They fall underwater, until King Koopa escapes Were Rabbit and hops onto the edge of the row boat with Lackey rowing out of the cave) *King Koopa: Row for the ship. Row for the ship! (a big cave is dead ahead, and as Bowser Jr leaves, his dad bumps into it and ends up back in the water with Were Rabbit. He screams, then tries to flee, but bumps back into the cave, and gets pushed by Were Rabbit, who crashes out of the cave with King Koopa) BOWSER JR! Argh, I HATE MARIO PAN!!! (The Were Rabbit snaps and pursues King Koopa, chasing him out of Skull Rock with Mario crowing like a rooster) *Princess Peach: Mario! What about Princess Rosalina? *Mario: Princess Rosalina? Oh! (snaps fingers) Princess Rosalina! *Princess Rosalina: Mario, help! I'm drowning! (as the tide gets higher inside the cave, Rosalina, wearing her blue bikin with yellow polkadots, and brown sandals, drowns, but gets saved by Mario, who dives in the water, then saves her, and flies out of Skull Rock) *Princess Peach: Mario! Wait for me! (follows them to the Indian Village) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts